Fate's Twisted Games
by Montara
Summary: Bending down, he moved a white strand of hair to have a clear access to the old lady's slender neck, who was sleeping alone in the bed. Her blood was calling to him. EdwardxBella. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

**AN: I've had this story on my computer for a couple of years now and I finally have the courage to post it. What do you think?**

* * *

Bending down, he moved a white strand of hair to have a clear access to the old lady's slender neck, who was sleeping alone in the bed. Her blood was calling to him, meanwhile her mind was full of dreams of her loved ones.

At the exact moment when he was about to plunge his sharp teeth into her neck, he heard her mind awakening and her eyes flew open faster than he expected from an old woman.

Then, their eyes met and he tried to prepare for her scream but it never came. Instead, the old lady smiled, a beautiful and content smile.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hah? Why isn't she screaming?' he thought intrigued.

"Oh, love, can you give me a cup of coffee, the way only you can make it, please?" and in her mind he could see himself, a human self, bringing to a beautiful young woman a cup of steaming coffee, while she waited in bed with the same beautiful smile that the old lady gave him earlier.

Shocked, he took a few steps back while concentrating on the old lady's memories. Being so transfixed by what he saw, he didn't even realize she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

With a look of horror on his face he took his first glimpses around the room. How could he not have seen all these photos with him and the young beautiful woman from the old lady's mind?

It was like a shrine dedicated to their love.

One photo in particular made him weak in his knees. It was him, with the biggest smile on his human face and next to him, of course, it was her…in a white dress, a wedding dress.


	4. Chapter 4

His gaze returned to the old woman realizing that she was his wife. He didn't recall anything from his human life, but seeing so much love, he wanted to scream at all those wasted years he could have had love, to love and to be loved by that beautiful creature from these photos.

Now he could understand his obsession with the old woman. He stalked her for 2 days, never entering her house, only watching from afar, letting his thirst getting a little too much to handle.

He thought he was a pervert for wanting to drink from her but now he knew why.

This was his mate and he almost drank her!


	5. Chapter 5

Now, time to make the big decision. Would she want him the way he was right now, a vampire? Or would she scream realizing what he became and prefer dying of old age?

No, he couldn't let her choose! He wanted love in his life and even if he would want to leave her alone, now that he knew she was his mate, he couldn't leave.

He really looked at her, he searched her face to see the beautiful woman from the photos and it was plain as day that they were one and the same. Even as an old woman, she was beautiful.

In fact, now he could only see a beautiful woman, ageless.


	6. Chapter 6

He came closer, until his breath was tickling her face and watched mesmerized the dream, full of him, that she was having. Her blood smelled so good and he was ready to have her.

Doing the same thing he did the first time, but now with another purpose than before, he took the strand of hair from her neck, and after giving her a kiss on the same spot his teeth would be in a second, he bit her gently.

He was so glad in that moment that the vampire bite wasn't painful but erotic so the victims wouldn't struggle and when they'd wake up the next day, they'd think it was just that, an erotic dream.

The relation between a vampire and its victim was one of give and take that worked both ways, he gave pleasure and received blood instead.

So he was glad that the old myths were wrong. He didn't want to cause his mate even a tiny moment of pain.


	7. Chapter 7

He drank from her until he could hear her heart beating so slow, that a human would have thought she was dead. He sealed the wound by licking her neck and then, very quickly so he wouldn't lose her, he sliced his own arm and opened her mouth, pouring his blood into it.

At first, she didn't respond, but he knew her body will react so he let his arm pressed to her opened lips and soon she was drinking from his wound.

It wasn't a conscious act on her behalf and he knew he'll have to be patient for her transformation to take place. He didn't have to wait that long, either.

Only mere minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

He had to pry her hands from his because she wanted more blood, but he gave her already too much, wanting her to become a strong vampire.

Some makers used to create weak vampires so they can control them, by sharing only a small portion of their blood when they were transformed, but Edward wanted a mate and not a slave.

The transformation was fascinating!


	9. Chapter 9

First, her skin smoothed itself and took a glowing quality. Her white hair changed little by little back to that vibrant brown color with reddish tints in it from the pictures and her face became more exquisite then when she was young.

Her body was hidden by a blanket but he could still see how her breasts became fuller and her body longer than before, with defined muscles.

At the end of the transformation she looked like the person from the photos but much, so much more beautiful. You could still recognize her but not exactly. She could have been the more beautiful twin sister of his wife.

But he didn't care. All he cared was for her to accept what happened and be with him.


	10. Chapter 10

With a lot of anticipation he waited for her to open her eyes. Because he was so excited, he didn't realize that he couldn't read her mind anymore, so he was taken by surprise when she opened her eyes and, after some tense moments in which she studied his entire body, she bolted from the bed and tackled him to the floor.

At first he thought she attacked him and in a way she did, by kissing him with so much force that was nearly painful. But he would gladly take it, if it meant that she will accept him as her mate.

And by the looks of things, she did.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Thank you for taking the time to read and review!**


End file.
